


Fanart for The Happy Prince (2018)

by Merlocked18



Category: The Happy Prince (2018)
Genre: Art, Colin Morgan - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Rupert Everett - Freeform, oil pastels, pencil portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Drawing Colin Morgan in his various roles is my dearest hobby. His face will never cease to inspire me.





	Fanart for The Happy Prince (2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocknVaughn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/gifts).



Bosie and Oscar in Naples (oil pastel)

 

Bosie sitting next to Oscar on the platform

Bosie wrapped in a sheet

Bosie


End file.
